Today, a wide variety of medical imaging systems are known for performing diagnostic and surgical procedures. Specifically, systems have been developed to increase a surgeon's ability to perform surgery on a patient by providing the surgeon with intra-operative images of anatomical structures within a patient's body. Accordingly, during various types of minimally invasive surgeries—such as endoscopic, arthroscopic, and laparoscopic procedures—a surgeon is able to visually examine the interior of an organ or joint while the surgeon is conducting the surgery.
These systems typically include the use of some specialized form of camera or medical endoscope. Additionally, recent developments have resulted in systems incorporating various audiovisual devices to allow both the surgeon, as well as others in the surgical suite or located remotely therefrom who may be assisting or observing, to better monitor the procedure. Accordingly, both still images and live video being acquired during the surgery can be output to various different screens or recording devices. Additionally, various devices have been incorporated into these systems to allow the surgeon, or other individuals assisting or observing, to utilize the imaging capabilities of the system in different ways, simultaneously or at different times, for a variety of different objectives.
For example, a surgeon may wish to view a live video feed, and freeze and capture images as he does so, and then compare those frozen images with other images of the same patient that were stored during a previous procedure. As another example, a doctor may wish to record a clean copy of video on a linear tape deck, yet also annotate or telestrate on that video and then digitally record this marked video as well. As yet another example, an observer may wish to view the surgical suite and the doctor's movements, while simultaneously viewing the results of those movements taking place inside the patient's body.
In light of the many capabilities that have emerged with respect to medical imaging, and the many devices (and interconnection of those devices) necessary to realize those capabilities, many surgical suites have become fairly complex just with respect to the imaging aspect of the procedure alone. Though certain systems presently exist for centrally controlling various medical devices in an operating room, there is presently a need to provide a way of interfacing with all of the imaging devices available for the procedure that is simpler to use and permits quicker execution than present systems for controlling devices, which may entail detailed command inputs, such as by a keyboard, or hierarchies of menus and sub-menus.
As a result, there is a need to provide users with a system for interfacing with many imaging devices potentially useful in a medical procedure that allows the user to easily and quickly select particular devices and route imaging data from various devices to various other devices. Additionally, there is a need to allow the user to easily control the devices that are presently selected. Finally, there is a need to allow a user to easily preview or alter the images that are being routed to the other individuals to whom the images are ultimately being communicated.
What is desired, therefore, is a system for controlling the communication of medical imaging data that allows a user to easily and quickly select sources of imaging data. What is further desired is a system for controlling the communication of medical imaging data that allows a user to easily and quickly select particular destinations for the medical imaging data. What is also desired is a system that allows a user to view the medical imaging data presently being routed. What is further desired is a system that allows a user to easily control the sources of the imaging data.